Here come the demigods
by pjolover155
Summary: Hi! This is my first story, and I really hope that you like it. I'm in school but I'll try to update fairly quickly. Rated t for some mild future violence. On to the actual summary. Harry was pretty scared of these new demigods they were supposed to meet. I mean what is half human half god. Even Hermione didn't get that. I'll just have to see how this year will turn out! Hope u3it


a/n so this is my first story so don't blame me if it is not as good as I think it is – I mean I don't think it is that good but … - so here it goes p.s it starts right after the BOO ( Blood Of Olympus ) … and the end of Order of the Pheonix.

Harry's POV

I still didn't understand what these " demigods " were. Hagrid and Dumbldore told us that they were half human and half god. Even Hermoine didn't get that part. As usual we went along anyways for two real reasons. The first was because Dumbledore practically ordered us to and the second was because we were all essentially curious. When we were going to get on the porkey mode of transportation Hagrid said, " Wands out. We dont know what were dealing right now. Now this put us on edge. Hagrid said," Touch the portkey on three. One, two, and THREE!"

Annabeth's POV

Everything was so different after the second titan war. Everyone was so cautious. At the tiniest touch they jumped. At least the people who have been in the wars. Now Chiron was expecting us to go on another quest to help an old friend of his. I'm going to do it though. The quest members are Percy, myself, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Travis, Conner, and Katie. Chiron's friends were so supposed to pick us up at any moment, they told us we would be using they method " Floo Network ". We were honestly really anxious to get out of this world. We just wanted a break with life for a while. Unfortunately, we didn't know what's going to happen next. I literately jumped up when we heard what sounded like a big whip crack. We all drew our weapons catiously. We turned around and we were ready to charge just in case. What we saw did not look harmless though. There was a big giant-human infront of us with people with sticks in their hands right behind him, but they looked just as fierce. Both groups just slowly studied each other for a minute or two. I started to study the sticks that they were carrying as a " weapon". " maybe they're wands like wizards", I whispered to Piper. She nodded. Chiron eventually broke the silence by saying,'' Hello Hagrid! It is nice to see you again. I see you have brought a few friends with you. '' The giant here said, '' Why, hello Chiron". This is Harry Potter( the kid with a scar on his forehead and black messy hair like Percy's ), Ron Weasley( Freckles that looked like dirt and fiery red hair), Hermione Granger( brown bushy hair and a smile plastered on her face), and Ginny Weasley ( fiery red hair freckles and looked related to that Ron fellow). They slowly put their sticks in their pockets while we sheathed our weapons. Chiron said '' Children why don't you say your name and title.'' I quietly asked, '' Do they know what we are to give our demigod titles or no. '' Chiron said ,'' They already know. '' I nodded towards my friends knowing that they were wondering the same thing. I then quickly said before we started, '' Why don't we wait to get to our destined location before saying our titles? '' Everyone agreed. "Okay, then." I said. " Where are you taking us" The oaf named Hagrid pulled out a stick ( his wand was never broken btw ) and mumbled a few words towrds our luggage. All our lugages shrank to be small pea sized. We all gasped in amazement. All of a sudden I just asked Chiron, '' Are these children of Hecate or regular wizards/ witches? '' '' They are witches and wizards, Annabeth.'' We all just stared at them in yet again. " Do they know about Greek mythology?", I asked Chiron." No, they don't but they know that you're demigods". Then Hagrid, the giant, said, " We should really get going." Then for some reason we all went to the big pavillion's fire place. They got some powder from a bag and said to go in the fire place ( with no fire ) throw the powder in and say '' The Burrow'' The wizards went first and I was the first one to go. I got scared because flames shoot out when you put the powder in. As usual I just got in and did what I was supposed to do. Fortunately, Everyone came out safe and sound into the weird house the supposedly belonged to the Ron, fellow. I was also surprised when everything was moving around as chores were supposed to be done. I was in for a big surprise.

A/N

Hi! I know this is like the shortest chapter ever, so sorry. I'll try to make the chapters longer but if I can't then Ill try to update regurlarly. Tell me if you have any constructive critsizm for me. Did you love it, like it, hate it. Tell me why in the comments below. Thanks and depending if people like it or not ill update faster or abandon this story and start a new one. Thanks again. If you can comment anything at all you will get virtual cookies. Yay ! Thanks again.

Pjolover155 out people


End file.
